Nip/Tuck
| network = FX | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 100 | list_episodes = List of Nip/Tuck episodes | executive_producer = Ryan Murphy Brad Falchuk Lyn Greene Michael M. Robin Richard Levine Sean Jablonski Jennifer Salt | website = }} Nip/Tuck is an American television drama series created by Ryan Murphy; it aired on FX in the United States from July 18, 2003 to March 3, 2010. The series focuses on "McNamara/Troy", a cutting-edge, controversial plastic surgery center—but, particularly its founders: Drs. Sean McNamara and Christian Troy (portrayed by Dylan Walsh and Julian McMahon). Each episode featured graphic, partial-depictions of the plastic surgeries of one or more patients (who requested both popular [[breast augmentation]] and exotic "[[vaginal rejuvenation]"] procedures—as well as removals of obscure skin diseases). Much of the series' drama is derived from the tumultuous personal lives of its main characters (including the doctors' loved ones). The show premiered on July 22, 2003, and concluded on March 3, 2010, with the 100th episode. While the show was initially set in Miami, at the end of the fourth season it was relocated to Los Angeles and many of the characters have followed along. The show has earned 45 award nominations, winning one Golden Globe and one Emmy Award. Series creator Ryan Murphy has said that the medical cases on the show are "100 percent based on fact".||233618|1_0_,00.html Entertainment Weekly Overview The drama is set in a plastic surgery center, McNamara/Troy, centering on the two doctors who own it. Sean McNamara (Dylan Walsh) is often found having problems at home due to being seduced by beautiful women on a daily basis, and thus tries to keep his family together by patching up the rocky road he and his family are living in. On the other hand, partner Christian Troy (Julian McMahon) uses his charm to bring in potential female candidates and conducts vain business deals, almost never failing and ending up with dozens of women in bed. Sean takes his job seriously; he is often found having to fix some of Christian's mistakes. Production In its debut season, Nip/Tuck was the highest-rated new series on American basic cable, and the highest rated basic cable series of all time for the 18–49 and 25–54 age demographics. The fifth season premiered on October 30, 2007, though production was affected by the 2007 Writers Strike. Accordingly, the second half of the fifth season was not screened until January 6, 2009 in the U.S. Another 19 episodes were picked up by FX; airing on October 14, 2009. Following a 3-week hiatus for the Christmas holidays, the show resumed in January 2010 and concluded on March 3, 2010 with its 100th episode. Nip/Tuck filmed its 100th and final episode on June 12, 2009, without creator Ryan Murphy, who was, at the time, in India scouting locations for his film version of the memoir Eat, Pray, Love. The show inspired the creation of the plastic surgery reality show Dr. 90210. Characters and cast Main cast } |- |Roma Maffia |Liz Cruz |style="background: #ffdddd" colspan="1" align="center"| Recurring |colspan="5" |- |Kelly Carlson |Kimber Henry |style="background: #ffdddd" colspan="2" align="center"| Recurring |colspan="4" |- |Jessalyn Gilsig |Gina Russo |style="background: #ffdddd" colspan="2" align="center"| Recurring |colspan="1" | style="background: #ADD8E6" colspan="2" align="center"| Guest |colspan="1" |- |Bruno Campos |Quentin Costa |colspan="1" | style="background: #ADD8E6" colspan="1" align="center"| Guest |colspan="1" |colspan="3" |} Major supporting characters Major recurring characters Seasons and episodes Main crew *Michael M. Robin *Elodie Keene (10 episodes, 2003–2007) *Ryan Murphy (8 episodes, 2003–2006) *Charles Haid (8 episodes, 2006–2008) *Craig Zisk (6 episodes, 2003–2008) *Nelson McCormick (4 episodes, 2003–2006) *Richard Levine (4 episodes, 2006–2009) *Jamie Babbit (3 episodes, 2003–2004) *Greer Shephard (3 episodes, 2004–2005) *Sean Jablonski (3 episodes, 2006–2008) *Brad Falchuk (3 episodes, 2007–2009) *Scott Brazil (2 episodes, 2003–2004) *Jeremy Podeswa (2 episodes, 2005) *Dirk Craft (2 episodes, 2008–2009) *Jennifer Salt (15 episodes, 2003–2009) *Sean Jablonski (13 episodes, 2003–2008) *Lynnie Greene (3 episodes, 2006–2009) *Hank Chilton Awards and nominations *'Emmy Awards (2010):' **Nominated – Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special *'Emmy Awards (2009):' **Nominated – Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special **Nominated – Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic). *'Emmy Awards (2008):' **Nominated – Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series (Sharon Gless) **Nominated – Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series (Oliver Platt) *'Emmy Awards (2007):' **Nominated – Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special *'Emmy Awards (2006):' **Nominated – Outstanding Art Direction for a Single-Camera Series **Nominated – Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special **Nominated – Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic). *'Golden Globe Awards (2005):' **'Won' – Best Television Series – Drama. **Nominated – Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Drama (Julian McMahon) **Nominated – Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama (Joely Richardson). *'Emmy Awards (2005):' **Nominated – Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series **Nominated – Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series (Jill Clayburgh) **Nominated – Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special **Nominated – Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic). *'Golden Globe Awards (2004):' **Nominated – Best Television Series – Drama **Nominated – Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama (Joely Richardson). *'Emmy Awards (2004):' **'Won' – Outstanding Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Prosthetic). **Nominated – Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series **Nominated – Outstanding Main Title Design **Nominated – Outstanding Main Title Theme Music **Nominated – Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic). U.S. television ratings Viewer numbers (based on average total viewers per episode) of Nip/Tuck on FX. Nip/Tuck became an instant cable hit from its 2003 series premiere. For its third season, FX aired Nip/Tuck solely in the fall of 2005, instead of during the summer season like the two years prior. John Landgraf, president of FX, stated that such a move was a "huge risk" since it stacked up "against the full barrage of fall network competition". And despite some criticism on its third season, the story arc involving The Carver attracted even more of an audience to the series than any of the seasons before, reaching its climax in a December 20, 2005 two-hour season finale, entitled Cherry Peck / Quentin Costa, which became the most-watched scripted program in the history of the FX network. Including Cherry Peck / Quentin Costa, three episodes of Nip/Tuck rank as the three most-watched scripted programs ever on FX. The second season finale, entitled Joan Rivers, which aired on October 5, 2004, drew 5.2 million viewers. It was then eclipsed on September 20, 2005, when the third season premiere, entitled Momma Boone, drew roughly 5.3 million viewers. Exactly three months later on December 20, 2005, the aforementioned third season finale, entitled Cherry Peck / Quentin Costa, drew 5.7 million viewers. Of those 5.7 million viewers, 3.9 million viewers were in the 18–49 age group demographic, "making the finale the No. 1 episode among the key advertising demographic of any cable series in 2005. It's also the largest demographic number for any single telecast in the network's history," according to Zap2It. According to the September 8, 2006 Mediaweek column The Programming Insider, "the fourth season-premiere on Tuesday, September 5, 2006, averaged 4.8 million total viewers and 3.4 million adults 18–49, building over its season three average by 25 percent and 26 percent, respectively. Nip/Tuck s performance among adults 18–49 ranks as basic cable’s top-rated season-premiere in the demo for 2006, as of September 8, 2006." International broadcasts In Australia, the series aired on Showcase and Nine Network; in Canada on CTV and Series+; in France on M6;Nip/Tuck Saison : News, photos, vidéos sur M6 in Ireland on TG4; in New Zealand on TV One and Canterbury Television; and in the United Kingdom on Fox, Sky Living, Sky1 and Channel 4. DVD releases International adaptation In 2013, the Colombian network Caracol TV produced the Spanish language adaptation of the series, titled Mentiras Perfectas (Perfect Lies). 'Mentiras perfectas': así será la adaptación de Nip/Tuck References External links * * * [http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/niptuck/100325/ Nip/Tuck] at TV Guide Category:Nip/Tuck Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programming Category:American LGBT-related television programs Category:FX network shows Category:American medical television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television shows set in Miami Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:Transgender-related television programs Category:Television series created by Ryan Murphy (writer) Category:Television programs about plastic surgery Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings